Knight Protects Pawn
by Redconky
Summary: A response to Episode 84 of The Lizzie Bennet Diaries, "Ugh." Darcy deliberates about the right course of action. Rated M for mention of pornography.


**Knight Protects Pawn**

**Rated M for mention of pornography**

This is a response to Episode 84 of The Lizzie Bennet Diaries episode 84, "Ugh." Characters' thoughts are in _italics_ and constructive feedback is appreciated.

After Darcy called his travel agent and had arranged for tickets to be waiting at the airport for Lizzie to get home, he looked out the window just in time to see her climb into the car he had ordered for her. He sent her a text with the flight information so she would know which airline's desk to go to once she arrived at the airport. His forehead leaned against the glass, feeling the sun load that had accumulated during the morning hours. The rest of him, on the other hand, felt terribly, terribly cold. It was an echo of those emotions he experienced when he discovered how George had manipulated Gigi; the outrage, the disappointment, the sadness all revisited him along with the requisite heartache and nausea that such tumult produces.

"What now?" he asked himself.

He was of two minds regarding how to proceed. On one hand, he had sorely misjudged Jane's feelings for Bing and as a result had separated two people who were just beginning to fall in love. On the other hand, maybe that experience proved to him that he needs to avoid interfering in the lives of others. But isn't that the very mistake that Lizzie made which in turn led to the storm in which Lydia was now in the epicenter?

"_What are my options? According to the countdown clock, the tawdry tape will be released in less than two weeks time. Civil suits take months or even years to get to court. It could be a crime, given that Lydia most likely did not consent to have their nocturnal activities released to anyone with an Internet connection and credit card. The longer I deliberate, the closer Lydia is to absolute ruin. I cannot allow Lizzie to endure such humiliation. I need to pull out all the stops_."

Within five minutes, Darcy had assembled three key department heads into his office.

He turned to the head counsel of his corporation. "I need you to research everything regarding unsanctioned use of video on the Internet of a pornographic nature. Put everyone on this; I want people working on it around the clock and I expect a full report within 24 hours. This is top priority."

"Why this sudden interest in X-rated material?" the attorney asked.

"I need to do this. It's in the service of a friend."

Darcy fixed his eyes on his cyber security chief.

"What do you have to do in order to take a website down?"

"Do you mean legally or . . .?"

"I mean every way conceivable. I need a list of options by first thing in the morning," Darcy snapped.

"I strongly advise against that," the attorney said. "You could be exposing us to serious liability."

"I'm aware of the possible implications, but I need to know all the potential weapons in my arsenal."

His department heads' eyes widened in shock. Darcy had a reputation for being calm, quiet, and deliberate. This was not the man they knew.

Darcy then turned to the head of corporate security.

"What you know about finding people who do not wish to be found?"

"I know people who specialize in that sort of thing."

"What's their success rate?"

"About 90%," the security chief replied.

"I want someone like that in my office within the hour," Darcy said gruffly. "That is all for now. Keep your phones on – I will be requesting frequent updates throughout the evening. You may go."

As the chief counsel and head of cyber security left the office, the security chief turned back towards Darcy.

"Mr. Darcy, with all due respect, you don't seem like yourself. Is everything all right? Is it Gigi?"

Darcy sighed and ran his right hand through his hair while leaning back in his chair.

"Thankfully, no. But it could have been, and it's the next worst thing. Call it damage control – I'm trying to head off a catastrophe that my inaction helped to create. Just please get a hold of the people you just mentioned immediately."

The security chief nodded in understanding, and as she walked out of the office she was pulling out her cell phone and dialing a number.

Coincidentally, Darcy was doing the same.

"Gigi? It's William. Please call back as soon as you get this. I need your help," he said as he ended his voicemail message. He sent a text using the same words.

"God help you, Lizzie. With any luck, I'll be able to help you, too," Darcy whispered into the air as he packed up his briefcase and grabbed his coat.


End file.
